Draco x Harry (Drarry Drabble)
by madly-loveable
Summary: Drarry Drabble. Wanted a place to share my thoughts. May turn this into something someday. All Drarry Drabble found here! Enjoy!
1. Hands

_**Just some Drarry Drabble. All Drarry Drabble will be found here, none of the chapters are connected sort of, I may turn them all in to a thing later in the future.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters.**_

He lay there staring up at the ceiling, wanting it so desperately to be the sky. He could hear the rain just beyond the walls and wondered if the sky were a deep and ominous blue. Had the sky opened up to cry for him? Had it even known where he was, locked away in this tower?

His hands trembled as they lay across his chest. Anger that had built and never gone away lay just beneath the surface. He couldn't sleep for what was the point? Days turned into weeks and there would be no reprieve from this constant loneliness. He raised one hand towards the ceiling, outstretched and fingers splayed, as if wanting to touch it, to lift himself up off this cold cold floor.

Next to him he heard the familiar shuffling of his cell mate. It had been some time since the other entity had stopped his weeping and lay motionless as if dead. He could hear the soft breathing becoming louder, panicky for the other person had realized once again that this wasn't a dream and they were going nowhere.

The hand reaching towards the heavens fell languidly to the floor, still outstretched and fingers splayed. He waited for the other to turn and with wide grey, tear filled eyes, notice the hand reaching for him. Silently the tearful one gathered a bit of resolve and crawled across the stone floor, wincing as it dug into his knees. Blonde hair fell into his face as he took hold of the strong hand reaching towards him and was glad that he did, for there was nothing but solace in the embrace of the man whose hand he held.

Arms encircled the weak man and pulled him close, offering any warmth that could be provided. They listen there as the rain became heavy outside their prison. A storm had brewed and lightening crashed down around them. Raven locks mingled with blonde as one man whispered to the other.

' _The storm will take us away from here. We will fly far, far away. Pray it takes us soon or else we will perish'_


	2. Your Face

_**More drabble, it's mainly drarry so it belongs here, but there is a spark of some harrymort laying deep within.**_

Your fucking face. Your fucking _beautiful_ face.

All I seem to want to do is destroy it.

You're shining skin, your feathery light hair. Everything about you screams perfection.

 **Your beautifully bruised face.**

Could your fingers touch me even more gently? It's like fire on my skin when you reach for me. When you need to touch me to feel the reality of our situation.

This flame has been ignited inside me. The desire to want to hurt you, to crush your beauty. I want to see you bleed beneath me. I want to hear you scream.

I won't ever say these things to you. No, I will watch you from the opposite side of the room. I will yell damnation to those that hurt you whilst I can do nothing.

 _My secret is that I love watching you squirm, twitch and scream._

How long had I felt like this? How long had I wanted what he wanted?

I don't want to watch the world burn.

I want to watch you burn.

Burn beneath my touch, my lips, my **indignation.**

My cruelty speaks only to my heart which swells at the sight of you.

Hurt him.

Care for him.

Be his everything so no one will be his anything.

Every day I feel a little less like my old self. Every day I begin to birth anew. New feelings, new desires.

Maybe I do love him a little bit. If only for the reason of showing me the light.

 _ **The light that is your beautiful fucking face.**_


	3. Replicating

_**Maybe something is starting to form. This may be a snippet? Not sure.**_

How long had he been staring at the other?

How long had words been whispering in his ear?

They were cold and slick and enticingly attractive.

They were telling him to kill.

They wrapped around him like the robes he wore, always waiting. He wouldn't do anything just yet.

He'd continue to stare at his cell mate and wonder.

How long until Draco noticed?

Not long at all.

"H-Harry?" Draco shuffled from his corner, crossing the small cell in two great strides. His hands went directly to Harry's shoulders. He had to make sure that this was real. "You're back." He whispered, almost talking to himself as his fingers dug into Harry's arms.

Harry stood, his body tense at the touch. There was an underlying sense of foreboding between the two and hadn't Harry come in to do..something?

 _Do it…_

 _So easy…_

 _He wouldn't expect it…_

 _ **Now**_

Harry shook his head and backed away from Draco. He could feel the force within him pushing him to complete the task he was set to do.

 _So easy…_

He felt his back hit the wall as he slid to the floor. Draco was at his side within seconds.

"What's wrong?" The blonde asked, concern written all over his face.

Harry dared a glance up at the other.

 _ **Now**_

Pushing Draco away, a bit more forcefully then he meant to, Harry brought his hands up to his face, dragging them down as if to help shed the voice inside.

 _Do it…_

"Draco..just stay away from me." He muttered the words almost too quietly but Draco heard them all the same.

It had been a while since the two of them had come to a mutual understanding of friendship in this place, but with those words any trust building within Draco left. He shuffled back to his side of the cell, wrapped himself up in his tattered robes that hung off him a bit more then they usually did, and promptly began to ignore Harry.

Good.

Let him stay away.

The force within pushed once again but Harry just laid down where he sat and rolled over to face the wall. He suddenly felt cold and though that normally meant a huddle for warmth between the two, Harry was glad for the first time in a while that the cold seeped deep into his bones.


End file.
